


A Slip Of The Tongue

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Series: 24 Days of Fanfic for Cowgirlchica [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: :), It's short because I'm a little shit, M/M, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowgirlchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlchica/gifts).



"I have a Plan." James announced one evening, standing on his bed.   
Remus groaned. "You always have a plan. Is it less stupid than the last one?"  
"My last plan wasn't stupid!"  
"Yes it was, Prongs. It was stupid."  
"It was brilliant!"  
"It was stupid."  
"It was a work of absolute genius! And anyway, this plan's even better than the last."  
"That is very comforting, James."  
"I'm glad you think so." Prongs said, deliberately ignoring the sarcasm oozing from Remus's words.   
"What is this plan, anyway?" Sirius asked, intrigued.   
"I'm going to get Lily Evans to fall for me." James proclaimed.   
"So what else is new?"  
"Anyway, so I was thinking, right?"  
"I've never known you to do that before." Remus interjected.   
"Shush - and I thought, well what if I'm going about it the wrong way?"  
"I'm glad you've finally figured out that you should talk to her like a normal human."  
"Hush, Moony - what if I'm fine the way I am - I am very charismatic, after all - and what I need to do is drag Snivellus?"  
Remus buried his face in his hands. "No, no, no! That's not the way you go about it!" He moaned in despair.   
Sirius and Peter, however, were completely in. "So what do we do?" Peter asked.   
"Well, first, we'll need someone to distract Snivellus. And we'll need someone to brew a Polyjuice Potion, and someone to be Snivellus. I, of course, will be myself, there to comfort Lily when 'Snape' acts like an absolute prick."  
"That's ridiculous."  
"That's amazing!"  
"I know, thank you Padfoot for recognizing my Genius." James gave a little bow and Remus rolled his eyes.   
"You're almost as bad as Sirius, do you know that?"  
Padfoot rose from his seat. "James? As bad as me?" He asked, gesturing emphatically. "You wound me, Remus, for I am amazing."  
"An amazingly dramatic idiot." Remus scoffed.   
"Aww, Remus, I love you too."  
"Shut up, Padfoot."

The plan failed (as did most) and James retreated to his bed to mope. "Lily's never going to fall for me." He groaned, shoving his head into his pillow.   
"You'll get it eventually." Peter said, patting his shoulder.   
"Yeah, he'll get it if he actually talks to her like a reasonable person instead of coming up with mad schemes - not that I'm against mad schemes in general, but his are just over the top insane." Remus said, entering the room.   
"Shut up Remus, your plans are crazier than mine!"   
"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't remember trying to poison Snape by putting conditioner in his hair."  
"That was Sirius's idea!"  
"It was both of you."  
"It was Sirius!"  
Said boy burst through the door. "Prongs!"  
"What?" James asked disconsolately.   
“Lily asked me to get you!”  
James sat bolt upright, eyes wide. “You're joking.”  
Sirius shook his head innocently. “Nuh-uh. She's asking for you. Says she wants to talk to you.”  
James jumped out of his bed and dashed down the stairs faster than when it was a Quidditch match against the Slytherins. “Thanks Padfoot!” He called back up the stairs before clomping down another three flights.   
Remus looked at Sirius. “What did you do to get her to agree to talk to James?” He asked.   
Sirius winked. “Oh, I told her James had something to say to her.”  
“So you support my idea that he should just talk to her?”  
“Well, sort of. His plans are GENIUS, but there's only so far those work. I tried it with you--” Sirius clamped his hands over his mouth.   
“Is that what you were doing with all those pranks and shit?”  
Sirius was quite red. He nodded.   
“Well, there, you see. Irrevocable proof that my method is better than James's.”  
Sirius looked at him sideways. “So, you have nothing to say?” He said, quite coldly.  
Remus closed his eyes. “Padfoot, wait.”  
“Why?”  
Remus grabbed Sirius's face gently. “Because I'm the same.”  
Sirius was the one that leaned forward first.


End file.
